


Infatuating Acceptance

by Falling_Pixie



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: AU, Equestria Girls, F/F, Love Confessions, Making Out, Mane Seven - Freeform, Mane Six, Mistletoe, Party, Prom, Romance, Sexual Advances, Slice of Life, Song - Freeform, Sunlight, Sunset Shimmer is a sucker for nerds, Traditions, Underage Drinking, Walk the Moon, dance, kiss, refrence, sci-twi - Freeform, shut up and dance, twilight sparkle is a sucker for traditions, winter formal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Pixie/pseuds/Falling_Pixie
Summary: What happens when you kiss your best friend because of a silly mistletoe tradition? Something has sparked between Twilight and Sunset that neither of them realized they were ready to face. And all right before the Winter Formal. This is a story about two friends. The struggle of hiding feelings and the discovery of them blossoming. (Repost from FimFiction)
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer & Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Sunset Shimmer/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle had never been to a party before. The students at her previous school, Crystal Prep, weren't as friendly as the students at Canterlot High. Not to mention she had actual friends here. It was a new adventure and Twilight was nervous. Luckily the closest friend she had made, Sunset Shimmer, was always willing to help. They had never really stated how close they were, but compared to the other girls she had begun to know, she could tell Sunset was the closest. Especially since the Friendship Games. Twilight thought no one would have forgiven her after hurting everyone like she did, but Sunset turned out to be right. Most of the school had already put it past them and accepted her easily. Though, none of them had been as kind and forgiving as her small group of friends.

Since she was new to this having friends thing, Twilight had stayed by Sunset’s side during the party most of the night, only straying for food or the bathroom. There were so many people she didn't know all confined in Pinkie Pie’s small house. That alone kept her nerves heightened, added to that, the girls had insisted she wear an “ugly sweater” to go with the Christmas theme. Though as nervous as she was, she had agreed to come to support her friends, and to try breaking out of her introverted exterior. Twilight still felt ridiculous and self-conscious. She pulled on the sleeves uncomfortably.

“Twilight, stop fidgeting. You look fine.”

Twilight looked to Sunset with a blush. “I-I'm not fidgeting, I'm f-fine, I…” Pausing she sighed. “Is it that obvious?”

Sunset only chuckled. Twilight pushed her glasses up her face and tugged on the sleeves again.

“Oh, it's so obvious that I don't belong in this kind of setting.”

Sunset put a hand on her arm and smiled. “Twilight, you need to stop worrying about what others are thinking. Everyone here loves you and you know you have your friends for support.”

That was just the thing though. As nice as everyone had been, and as forgiving, she had a suspicion that the main reason was, people saw her as this other Twilight and had associations with her that she didn't share. They saw more in her than she knew they would find.

Sunset continued. “And if they don't like you, who cares about them.”

It was this that made Twilight pause. She looked at Sunset and saw her staring into the crowd, most likely looking at nobody in particular.

Sunset smirked. “I've learned that you can't please everyone. But the ones you do will matter the most.”

Twilight smiled. Perhaps she was right. Her closer friends didn’t seem to care much that she had been so careless during the Friendship Games. Even if it seemed they still looked at her thinking of this other Princess Twilight. They still cared.

Suddenly she heard a loud shout and looked over to see Pinkie Pie pointing at them, giggling. All eyes began to turn towards them and Twilight could feel her face heat up. What could they possibly be looking at them, for. There were smiles and some giggles around. Perhaps her sweater really was too much and it was now being made clear how ridiculous she really looked. Perhaps Sunset had been wrong. The ones that seemed to care the most, truly didn’t.

Pinkie then shouted again in a sing-song voice. “Look who's under the mistletoe!!”

All eyes turned upward including the pair of girls under said leaf. A small ornament hung on the wall above their heads. By chance, they had been leaning near the only wall with the ornament present. Twilight could feel her cheeks heat up. So maybe they did care, but cared too much. Why would Pinkie put them on the spot like that? She wasn’t used to having a friend that was void of boundaries. There were so many people staring, Twilight became overcome by the pressure.

Sunset looked at Twilight, who was still blushing and seemed to be in a daze, then to Pinkie.

“What’s special about mistletoe?”

Several people in the crowd chuckled.

Rarity beamed. “It’s special because when two unsuspecting people are found underneath it, they are inclined to share a kiss!”

Sunset became beet red.

“Inclined shim-clined.” Rainbow spoke up. “It’s a rule. You HAVE to kiss.”

Twilight shook her head clearing her mind slightly, looked to Rainbow, and finally spoke up. “As far as I know, neither of us even like girls.”

Sunset frowned slightly and shook her head to interject. “Plus, we're best friends.”

Twilight looked at Sunset and smiled at her comment. It was true they had been getting closer since her time at CHS but it was never stated out loud how close they really had become. She would have thought more on it if not for their situation.

Applejack smiled knowingly looking to Sunset’s flustered face. “Doesn’t matter, sugar cube. Rules are rules.”

She gave a small chuckle as the girls looked awkwardly at each other.

“What??” Sunset said skeptically, crossing her arms.

Twilight looked to her nervously. She wasn’t nervous about kissing a girl necessarily, it was the fact it was her best friend and it was in front of half the school populous. She didn’t even have time to think about how Sunset would feel about the whole ordeal. There were murmurs around the room of agreement to the rules. Fluttershy blushed but even she silently nodded her head.

Sighing, Sunset rolled her eyes and the girls turned silently towards each other, both uncomfortable with the audience they had. Twilight tried not to look into Sunset’s eyes, darting her gaze across anything but Sunset. She couldn’t see, but Sunset was doing the same thing.

They stepped slowly towards each other and leaned forward. It was an awkward stance, but they already felt too awkward to get any closer. Sunset’s eyes darted to the lips in front of her, to the side, and back. In a small brief moment their lips touched, closed mouth, and puckered. They quickly pulled back. Twilight mused that the kiss was just as she had expected a kiss to be like. Quick and gentle. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout.

“Oh, come on!” Rainbow Dash spoke up. “That was weak!”

She threw her hands in the air, spilling some of her drink on the floor. Rarity, being a foot from her moved two more away, indignantly looking from the spill to Rainbow.

There was a slight murmur of laughter from their audience, Pinkie’s being most audible. Twilight blushed more and Sunset groaned at her friends.

“That was a kiss. Both of our lips touching. That’s all you asked for.”

Rainbow stepped closer, snickering. “Sure, but not a real one. Not a GOOD one.” She crossed her arms while keeping a hold of her drink. “I COULD let slip a certain fact that we both know… a certain secret…”

Sunset’s eyes flared. “You wouldn’t.”

Rainbow smirked. “Try me.”

There was an awkward moment the two stood in silence, every breath held, waiting for one of them to crack.

It was strange that Sunset would state how close they were not even a minute ago, yet have a secret she kept from her. Sunset HAD been friends with the other girls longer, she tried reasoning as she felt the tension grow between Sunset and Rainbow. Twilight could also feel Sunset’s flustered anger growing. Rainbow decided they had waited long enough.

“Sunset actually WANTS to-”

“ALRIGHT! Alright,” Sunset cut her off flusteredly before anything more was said.

Twilight briefly wondered again what secret Rainbow knew about Sunset that she didn’t.

“Fine, you want an actual kiss??”

Sunset suddenly grabbed Twilight’s shoulders and slammed her lips into hers. Twilight was caught off guard and let in a breath, clutching onto Sunset’s arms for balance, her glasses tipping sideways. Feeling the way Sunset was moving her lips against her own, added with the proximity of their bodies, was heating Twilight up in a way she was unfamiliar.

She felt a warm wetness on her lips, almost trying to push them open. Sunset moved her hands to Twilight’s head and laced her fingers in her hair. After the initial shock Twilight slowly began to kiss back, with the small knowledge and inferior experience she possessed, but Sunset was slowing down, pulling back a couple of times, leaving lingering kisses.

Sunset kissed her one last time, long and slow, and pulled back, slightly tugging on Twilight’s bottom lip with her teeth. Twilight clutched her arms tighter and held back a moan she hadn’t known was coming.

Sunset finally let go of Twilight and looked at Rainbow determinedly, with annoyance, and hiding a bit of something else unplaceable.

“Did that satisfy you?”

Twilight let out a ragged breath and tried to compose herself, straightening her glasses, as Rainbow Dash let out a fit of laughter.

“YES! Oh yes, that was perfect!”

They got a small applause for their effort but Twilight’s mind had been too muddled to hear it. Pinkie Pie ran over to them as the crowd began to mingle and continue with their party. Rainbow following behind. She gave them both a hug, knocking Twilight out of her thoughts, and began apologizing.

“I’m so sorry!” She said through giggles.

Rainbow smiled. “I’m not.” She put her arm around Sunset. “I just couldn’t miss the opportunity!”

Winking at Sunset she let go and walked away snickering to herself. Sunset called behind her shoulder as Rainbow walked away.

“Just don’t put us on the spot like that.”

Shaking her head, she turned back around. Twilight laughed slightly, her nerves beginning to calm and mind clearing.

“I had first thought everyone was staring at my terrible sweater!”

The girls giggled and she could see a smile on Sunset’s face.

“Silly filly, I told you, it looks fine on you.”

Twilight paused for a moment at Sunset’s pony idiosyncrasy but was brought out of thought by Pinkie.

“Oh Twilight! You look so festive in this!” she gestured to the top. “Rarity would never have put you in something horrible, even if it’s called an ‘ugly sweater’!”

Pinkie gave Twilight one last hug before skipping away.

A small awkward silence settled between the two. Sunset was the first to speak, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Well, that was an experience.”

Twilight nervously laughed and nodded. “I’ve never kissed a girl before.” She smiled and mused “Actually, I don’t think I’ve kissed anyone before.”

Sunset also chuckled nervously. “Guess that’s not too bad then, your first kiss being your best friend.” She pushed a strand of hair out of her face as they both smiled at each other.

Twilight began to blush at the realization of just what had happened. She had never imagined a kiss could feel like that, and the fact it had come from her best friend made it even more confusing. She nervously swallowed and looked from side to side.

Sunset gave a small cough. “Well I think I’d like to get some punch.” She turned away from Twilight, “Care to join me?”

Twilight nodded but realized she was facing Sunset’s back, so she piped up a small yes.

The rest of the night neither of them could look at each other the same. Every time their eyes met, they both began to blush. All because of a silly ornament. It seemed now, Twilight barely even thought about the mass of people and mingling she had previously felt required to do. All thoughts were on Sunset, and how the warm tenderness of their encounter had brought out emotions Twilight wasn’t fully prepared to explore.

Twilight sighed frustrated. “You know, I think I’m gonna go home. This whole party has kind of drained me.”

Sunset nodded “Yeah, I can get that.” She gave her a small understanding smile. “You’ve never seemed like the partying type anyway.”

Twilight smiled back then frowned. “Guess I’ll see you at school.”

Without thinking, they automatically gave one another a hug and it instantly became regrettable. The proximity of their heated bodies gave Twilight a contradicting shiver and she had a dull ached to somehow obtain more.

With heated faces, they pulled back from each other. Sunset gave her an almost apologetic look and Twilight gave a small wave, heading for the door. What would have been normally a pleasant exchange became socially awkward, a dread that, though this one much more powerful, Twilight became familiar with while at her new school. It was understandable, what does one do after an encounter like that. Her mind was filled with the scent of her friend, the texture of her wet lips against her own and she shivered again, from the memory, chancing a look back.

Sunset had already moved from the doorway they had been near and had disappeared somewhere in the crowd. As Twilight made it outside she sighed, with relief and frustration. At least the party was over.

  


* * *

  


Over the next week, Sunset and Twilight tried to move past their awkward encounter, to the relief and disappointment of Sunset. She was glad it hadn’t ruined their close friendship that had begun to grow over the past few months, though it did make the first half of the week almost unbearable.

Sunset felt like killing Rainbow Dash for the stunt she pulled, especially if it had ruined her friendship with Twilight. The first day after the party, the group of girls met at their regular lunch table. When conversation of the party was brought up, Sunset and Twilight both began blushing.

Every day after, there was always a look that would pass between them and again their faces would heat up. Sunset knew, for herself, it was because she couldn’t stop thinking about what it felt like. She had always had this crazy attraction towards their new friend, and it mostly consisted of their mental connection. It didn’t help that her type of girl seemed to be exactly what Twilight was.

However, now that she had some physical feeling, she couldn’t keep her mind off of it. The way Twilight held her arms when she had grabbed her, and how soft her lips really were. It took almost all of her strength to pull away. She shivered with pleasure. This strong attraction towards a human was very new to her but she enjoyed the new feelings. Sunset had instinctively let her tongue press against Twilight's lips, wanting so much to gain access but she was glad Twilight was too stunned to let her passion get the best of her. Sunset wasn't sure she'd be able to stop if she started French kissing her.

The whole thing may have been seen as some joke between all her friends but it had made things increasingly difficult between her and the glasses wearing nerd. One day, Pinkie had blatantly mentioned the kiss and both girls began to feel mortified.

Sunset and Twilight gave looks to the girls and it seemed they all had a silent agreement to drop the subject. After talking it over with Twilight, her and Sunset had agreed to never bring up that moment again. As relieved as she was that they had seemed to move past the awkwardness after a week, she felt a bit discontentment towards the outcome.

Some small optimistic part of her had hoped maybe Twilight had actually felt something. There was no denying to herself that she had most certainly enjoyed the kiss.

After the last bell rang, signaling the weekend, Sunset headed towards her locker to pack her things. While on her way out she met up with a bouncing Pinkie Pie.

“Hey Pinkie, what’s got you so bubbly?”

Pinkie smiled at her and giggled.

Sunset smirked, “Well, bubblier than usual?”

Pinkie continued to bounce on her feet. “Oh, I’m just so nervicited for the Christmas Formal Dance next weekend!!”

Sunset nodded, how could she forget. Each year they had a formal dance to celebrate Christmas. It was a bit like Hearth’s Warming Eve, the same feel and time of year, but it was about a completely different celebration that Sunset honestly found too unfamiliar to get excited about. She did, however, appreciate the friendly love that spread during this time of year.

By the time they had made it outside both Rarity and Fluttershy had joined them. The other girls were currently waiting near the Colt Statue, which had been fully rebuilt. Yet again Sunset made eye contact with Twilight, but this time all they did was smile at one another. Sunset couldn’t see a blush on Twilight but she did have to look away, just in case her own would reappear. Pinkie Pie had already planned out most of the dance and the conversation seemed to be concentrating on if they would all go as a group.

Applejack elbowed Twilight and chuckled. “I bet you’ll be going with Flash Sentry, won’t cha’?”

Twilight became increasingly uncomfortable.

Rarity beamed and clapped her hands together. “Oh, that’s right, darling! I heard he asked you to the dance!”

Sunset could feel her heart tighten. Months ago, she would have questioned why, but she currently began smoldering in her own melancholy.

Twilight started to stutter “Well… I, Yes. He did ask me…” Blushing at the fact anyone would want to ask her, “But I told him no.”

Sunset turned to Twilight and knew if she was still a pony her ears would be perking up.

“He's a nice guy,” she put her hands up defensively. “Really, he is, but he just” she shrugged. “Isn't really my type.”

Sunset could feel her heart beat quickly. Twilight had a type. And Flash didn't qualify. It wasn't much of a turn but Sunset was happy Twilight wasn't taken with him like Princess Twilight had seemed to be.

Before she could think more in it, she saw Twilight look down at her feet.

“I, uh… I hadn’t really planned on… going at all.”

The other girls just about lost it.

“Oh Twilight, it just wouldn’t be the same without you!”

“I know you’ll have lots of fun, if you go!”

“I understand your nervousness but even I love going to dances with my friends.”

“How come ya don’t want to go?”

Twilight stepped backward at their outburst, clearly surprised. “Well, I’ve never really gone to a dance before. I didn’t have friends at Crystal Prep so what would be the point in going.”

Sunset put a hand on her shoulder. “Well you have friends here now, you know.”

Rainbow Dash beamed. “Of course you do, and you can’t miss hanging with your friends!”

The others nodded in agreement. To their surprise tears began to form under the girl’s glasses.

“Thank you. Thank you, girls.”

Sunset squeezed her shoulder more.

“It never even crossed my mind that I would go. I’ve never had a reason to.”

Sunset could feel tears in her own eyes. She knew exactly how she felt. No one ever wanted to hang around Sunset until after she had reformed. Even still, at first it was mainly the 5 girls in front of her. There had never been reason to make any friends and Sunset knew Twilight’s loneliness.

“Well you do now.”

She encased her friend in a warm hug and soon felt the rest of the girls join in on their heart felt moment.

A small time passed and the girls gradually let go of one another.

“Now that that’s been settled,” The girls gave a giggle as Rarity continued. “I would like to ask you all if you’ll allow me to create festive Christmas dresses for each of you!”

Fluttershy beamed. “Oh Rarity, that would be wonderful!”

Rainbow Dash chided. “As long as mine is cool enough, I guess I can accept.”

Applejack laughed. “Then it’s settled. We meet at Rarity’s house to get all dolled up, then go to the dance as a group.”

The other girls nodded and smiled. Pinkie Pie began bouncing again. “Oh, this is gonna be just like the fall formal!! But funner!!”

Twilight took her glasses off and wiped them on her sleeves, then spoke up. “Hold on girls, I’m not sure how I’m going to get there. My brother and Cadence will be out of town and my parents are on some business trip.”

Sunset spoke up before she could stop herself. “I can pick you up and we can go together.”

Immediately after she offered she regretted it. Her face began heating up and she saw Twilight’s do the same. Neither of their faces went unnoticed by the other girls.

Sunset looked away and stuttered. “I-I mean, I live near your direction anyway.”

The way it had come out could have been taken awkwardly the wrong way and she flusteredly continued.

“It wouldn’t be out of the way for me, I can just ride by, then we can head over to Rarity’s-”

She was cut off by Twilight’s soft answer.

“Sure. That sounds delightful.”

She looked over to see Twilight still blushing but smiling.

“Alright then.” She smiled back, almost beaming.

Twilight had said yes. It wasn’t a date but they would be alone for the duration of the ride and that was enough for Sunset.

“Be warned, I ride a motorcycle, so it won’t be the smoothest of rides.”

The girls laugh as Twilight’s face began to sober with just exactly what she had gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter!! Full of passion and flustered confusion. I'd also like to note that I had written the end of this chapter before the Legend of Everfree came out. So there's no mention of Timber and why I DO mention Flash.  
> Please, comment and critique! ♥ I want to know what you think. What’s good and bad about it. What do you love, what do you think should have been different.


	2. Chapter 2

To say Twilight Sparkle was excited was an understatement. The Christmas Formal Dance was finally here and this would be her first dance at Canterlot High. Her first real dance, well with actual friends, that is. As much as Twilight missed the academics at her old school, Cristal Prep Academy, she was thankful for her transfer to CHS. It was events like these that she wanted to learn from. To help her socially and with friend relationships.

This dance was deemed to be much different than the bash Pinkie Pie had thrown. It was in a large gymnasium with music and fancy dresses. She didn’t think it would be as casual and wild as the other party had been. Plus, there would be teachers around and that gave her some comfort as well.

She looked over her checklist of things she needed for the night. This app she had found years ago was a life saver. No more excess of paper was needed when everything was digital. She muttered as she went down the list.

“And I think the rest on the list is up to Sunset.”

She had asked Sunset to bring a few things, including an extra leather jacket. Twilight simply didn’t have anything suitable for the ride over and she wanted to be safe and warm on her first motorcycle ride.

Sunset Shimmer had offered to give her a ride to Rarity’s where everyone would be meeting. Since she lived so far into the city, she felt she was imposing but Sunset had insisted she wasn’t. The girls had all agreed to meet at 5 o’clock since the dance started at 8, which gave them ample time to prepare, much to Twilight’s delight.

As the time drew closer, she could hardly contain the excitement that almost overpowered her nervousness. Most of it being from the idea of actually preparing for the dance, and what she would do when she got to the dance, but she also had a bit of excitement thinking of the ride over. She had never been on a motorbike before.

Twilight wondered how the ride would go. She would be sitting right behind Sunset; presumably there would be some sort of seat belt, and she assumed Sunset would bring an extra helmet for her. Then they would head over to Rarity’s. Would they talk or would there be too much noise around them to hear each other.

Nervousness began to take over as her mind slowly started to think of all the possible scenarios they could find themselves in. If they were to talk, she would be distracting her as a driver and they could end up crashing. Or perhaps Sunset would look back and miss a signal and crash into someone. Motorcycles were known to be very dangerous.

Her thoughts were instantly interrupted by headlights shining through the windows and the loud rumble of a motor. Taking a peek outside, she saw Sunset turn off her bike, climbing off of it.

Even in the dark light of the setting sun, she could see Sunset’s long hair cascade out of her helmet. The color of it almost seemed to glow around her as she shook her head from its confinement. Thoughts of danger began to subside as she looked on. Twilight felt heat on her cheeks for reasons unknown and she pulled the curtains closed, heading towards the door.

Waiting patiently for her guest to knock, she bounced on her heels.

There was a good solid few knocks and Twilight opened it immediately, momentarily forgetting her thoughts of calmness.

“Hello Sunset!” She beamed at the girl in front of her, who blushed as she respectfully walked in.

“Hey, Twilight.” She held up an extra jacket and smiled. “Are you ready to-”

Cut off, Twilight ran into the other room. “Oh yes, I’ve got everything here.” She came back with a bag of stuff and showed Sunset her list app she was so very proud of. “Everything I think I’ll need for the outfits and the dance, all listed and checked off.” She looked to Sunset with pride. “Nothing can go wrong when there are list’s involved!”

Sunset blushed and mumbled into her fist.

Twilight tilted her head but didn’t say anything. She hoped it wasn’t anything she had done that caused for discomfort. Her excitement seemed to be getting the best of her tonight and she hoped it wasn’t a bother.

Before heading outside, Twilight made sure Sunset had brought everything she had asked and pulled the rough jacket around her. It smelled of leather and a scent she could only label as Sunset.

Smiling, she locked the door and they headed towards the driveway. Sunset then offered her a helmet and told her to put her belongings in the small compartment on the back. Figuring out how the helmet buckled was a puzzle in itself and she struggled with it a second before finally latching it tightly. It fit awkwardly over her glasses, but fit none the less.

Sunset mounted her bike and turned to Twilight who was now eyeing it over, skeptically, the anxious statistics flooding back into her mind.

“Umm, Sunset… doesn’t this have buckles of some fashion?”

Sunset laughed but paused when she saw the uncertainty grow on Twilight’s face. “I’m sorry, no Twilight. Motorcycles don’t have seatbelts.” She patted the seat behind her. “You’re just gonna have to hold on.”

Twilight stepped back a bit, looking from Sunset to the seat. Sunset sat up straight and dismounted, still holding her helmet in her hands.

“Twilight,” She tried looking to her eyes under two layers of glass. “I promise it’s safe.” She put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Do you think I’d put you in purposeful danger?”

Twilight wringed her hands together and looked at Sunset. “Of course not, but studies have shown that motorcyclists are 35 times as likely to crash and die compared to car drivers.”

Sunset smiled. “I ride this all the time, Twilight. It’s safe and you can trust me.”

Twilight took a breath. There was a lot of truth to her words, and Twilight had never had any reason not to trust her. Her entire existence at CHS was to learn trust from others. After weighing her options, she nodded firmly. It would take everyone longer for any of the other girls to pick her up and, as much as the social aspect freaked her out, she really didn’t want to miss out on this dance.

Watching how Sunset mounted the bike she tried to do the same, wobbling a bit as she did. Thankfully she had the forethought to wear jeans. She knew how to sit on a bike, after all.

Sunset put her helmet on and turned around slightly. “Now just hold on to me and everything will be fine.”

Twilight looked at her hands and softly put them on the shoulders in front of her. She heard Sunset laugh.

“Silly filly, you have to hold on more than that.”

Sunset proceeded to grab Twilight’s hands and tug them around her waist, forcing Twilight to push her body against her friends. “Don’t worry, I won’t go too fast.” She heard the muffled voice of Sunset before the engine roared to life.

Instinctively Twilight’s grip tightened and she felt Sunset’s back stiffen slightly. Hoping she wasn’t stepping over any boundaries, she kept her hold secure as they began to move out of the driveway.

The vibration mixed with the warmth of their bodies was actually quite comforting. She had her eyes closed for most of the trip but when she decided to open them she wasn’t regretful. The sun was almost done dipping over the horizon and she could see the beams of red and orange spread across the outskirts of the city. It was a beautiful sight and Twilight smiled. Perhaps the ride wasn’t as bad as she feared.

She rested her head on Sunset’s back and sighed, though inaudible to the pair. She felt the warmth of her friend radiate across her skin. Though they both were wearing jackets, Twilight's hands were still buried under her friend’s chest and all that was between them was the thin blue shirt she always wore.

A blush came to her face as feelings from the kiss they shared arose. How warm her body had been against Sunset and how similar it felt to her current situation. Her body began numbing over and she could feel her blood pressure rising. Twilight hadn’t thought of the effect it had on her in a while. But being so near to the friend that caused them was surfacing feelings she had only begun to question. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, but Twilight wasn't quite sure what that meant.

The feelings and thoughts would just have to wait. Twilight saw Rarity’s boutique, which she practically lived in, and began to remember the reasoning for the ride.

As the bike came to a halt, Sunset cut the engine. The quiet afterwards was almost deafening if not for the sound of the small city around them. Running off of adrenalin from the ride and previous thoughts Twilight jumped up and dismounted, once again beaming, with a slight nervous twitch.

“Oh my gosh, it's really starting to dawn on me that the night is actually here!”

Sunset smiled at her, chuckling slightly at the struggle to take her helmet off. “Here, let me help.”

Twilight suddenly felt cold leather gloves brush against her neck, she gave a shiver, presumably from the cold. As the helmet was pulled off, so were her glasses, ending up in a bundle in her hair. Twilight made a sound of discomfort and Sunset only laughed as she began untangling them from the purple hair.

Twilight patiently waited, her hands awkwardly halfway down, not sure if she should be helping. With a sound of triumph, Sunset succeeded and gently placed them on Twilight’s nose, her gloved fingers tangling in her hair slightly. When the image of Sunset cleared, Twilight realized how close her face was and a blush creeped to the surface.

Both felt frozen as their breath mingled in cold clouds around their lips. Sunset was the first to break the spell they had seemed to be put on, clearing her throat and removing her hands suddenly. She shyly smiled and motioned for them to head inside.

Packing their helmet’s in the compartment and grabbing their belongings, the two girls made their way to the door. Almost instantly they were bombarded with hugs.

Rarity strode over to them. “Oh darlings, I just can’t wait for you to see the dresses I’ve made!”

Rarity and Fluttershy had already begun to get ready, the remainder of the girls had yet to show up. Once inside they dropped their belongings and were ushered towards the rack of dresses Rarity had made for the occasion.

Twilight was eager to see and try her dress on. It was a deep purple and the top half littered with silver jewels. The color complimented her hair and she couldn’t hold back a wide smile.

“Rarity,” Twilight said, almost breathless, “This is beautiful.”

It was unlike anything she had ever received before. Twilight’s family was very wealthy and able to afford all sorts of fancy clothing. But there was nothing that compared to the detail and work her friend had put into the dress she held. Work done for her. As a gift.

Twilight looked at Rarity and gave her a hug, whispering thanks into her ear. Rarity began to tear slightly, her smile unfaltering.

“Dear, this is the reason I love making gowns.” She let go slowly, flattening out any wrinkles they may have caused to the dress. “You’re very much welcome, Twilight.”

Twilight then eagerly headed to the dressing room. While she was changing, she could hear the other girls enter the store. An audience was sure to be waiting, and Twilight felt her social nerves flutter. She had to stop and remind herself that these were her friends, and a part of her was looking forward to and hoping for some positive attention.

When Twilight exited she was beaming. The dress fluttered around her ankles and she felt like the princess everyone saw her as. As she suspected, all attention was brought to her and Twilight held a breath as they stared.

After a moment, she lightly exhaled. “I-I love it!!”

She looked to the girls and saw a blush on Sunset’s face. Not wanting to think too much on it, she looked to the creator of the dress.

“Rarity, this really is stunning!”

Rarity was also beaming and came close to give her a hug. “Thank you, Twilight. It looks just as beautiful as I thought it would on you.”

The others nodded in agreement, Sunset failing to push down a smile.

“Now,” Rarity pulled on her arm. “Time for makeup and hair!”

With an up-do securely coiffed on her head and some beaded jewelry to accent the dress, Twilight made her way towards the dressing rooms.

“Hey Twi, could you help me with this?” Sunset said stepping out of the dressing room. She held her hair back, draping it across the front of her shoulder.

Twilight blushed at seeing so much skin. The dress itself was strapless, which was an interesting contrast to her usual biker jacket look, and had thick beading all around the edges. The blue color of the dress made her eyes pop and the added low dipping back showed more skin than Twilight realized she was ready for.

Twilight hesitantly moved to latch the thin straps along her lower back. Her fingers brushed against Sunset’s skin and she felt her shiver.

“Sorry, my hands are a little cold.”

Sunset let out a shaky breath. “I-it It’s alright.”

Finally latching the last one, Twilight stepped back. “All done!”

Sunset spun around, letting the dress flow around her ankles. Twilight was sure it was her imagination, but it almost seemed like she turned in slow motion, a glow surrounding her. Sunset did look quite stunning. Twilight looked her up and down and felt warmth raise to her cheeks.

“It looks beautiful.”

Sunset blushed as well and smiled. “Thanks.”

A small silence settled between them. Sunset suddenly coughed, “Well, I think it’s time to style my hair.” She smiled and glided past Twilight. Briefly, Twilight felt the warmth radiate from Sunset and she tilted her head curiously when she shivered.

Once each girl had finished their beautifying, Pinkie Pie pulled out her phone.

“Selfie time!” and she proceeded to wrap her arms around everyone while still holding up her phone somehow.

They took several different pictures and Twilight had never felt so loved. She had never been a part of any so called ‘selfies’ and it was just as fun as it looked. At one point her face got smashed between Sunset and Fluttershy and she could feel herself blushing as Sunset’s curls fell around her shoulders. She hoped it wouldn't show in the photo.

It was soon stated that they were going to be late ifen they didn't move their keisters. Pinkie deflated for a moment but was lit again by the prospect of the dance.

“Alright,” Rainbow moved to the door. “Who's riding with who? We don't have the luxury of a limo this time.”

Twilight tilted her head. “A limo?”

Fluttershy beamed. “Oh yes, for the fall formal last year we all took a limo that Rarity’s parents payed for.”

Pinkie cut in. “It was super-duper fun!” She bounced on her feet as she walked out the door behind them. Closing the door and locking it Rarity followed.

“Yes, but my parents told me it was unreasonable to have one every dance. So, since we already had one this year, our own cars are the options now.”

Twilight saw Sunset and Applejack lifting her bike into the back of Applejack’s truck, which was a feat for even the farm girl considering they were both in full length dresses. Twilight mentally sighed, relieved another bike ride was out of the question and glad her belongings would be safe in the truck.

Hopping down from the bed of her truck Applejack smoothed out her dress.

“You better not ruin that dress,” She heard Rarity scold from behind her. “I worked hard on it, you know.”

Applejack just waved her comment off “yeah, yeah, now who's riding with me, I've got about 4 spots in my truck.”

Rarity huffed a bit but let Applejack’s carelessness slide. “I've also got about 4 spots in my car.”

Rainbow Dash threw her arm around Applejack. “You know I've got dibs on shotgun!” Applejack smiled and felt another arm on her other side.

“Then I call back seat!” Pinkie said beaming.

Twilight looked over and saw Fluttershy raising her hand slightly. “I can go with you Rarity, if that's ok.” Rarity smiled, nodding. “Of course, Fluttershy.”

Twilight looked to both Rarity and Applejack and then to Sunset. She hoped she'd be able to ride with Sunset but wasn't sure she'd be so lucky. Sunset was probably wanting to be in the same car as her motorcycle but that would mean it would be a tight fit if she was in the truck as well. But if she went with Rarity, she wouldn't get to ride with Sunset.

Deciding for the less socially awkward situation she spoke up. “I can ride with you all, Rarity.” Before Rarity could say anything, Sunset spoke up.

“I think I will as well, I trust Applejack with my baby” She looked over and winked at Applejack. “Sure thing, Sunset. I gotcha.”

Twilight couldn't stop the small smile that formed on her lips.

The ride over was mostly uneventful, besides the air of excitement from everyone. Twilight was lucky enough to be placed in the back next to Sunset. It gave her time to think about why being so near her was muddling her mind.

Every look, every small touch gave her a tight pull in her chest. Twilight had read that something like that usually meant infatuation. It was true she was fond of her friend. Certainly more than the others, but infatuation seemed a little strong. Twilight glanced beside her. Sunset’s face was glowing with excitement. She smiled but wasn't listening to what was being said. Twilight let her gaze roam over her features. She could admit how pretty she was but still found it hard that what she felt was infatuation.

As they rounded a corner Twilight was thrown against Sunset’s side and flusteredly apologized. The skin contact of their bare arms was enough to make Twilight blush, though she saw no such reaction from Sunset. Yet again she felt her stomach lurch at the warm feeling. Sunset almost didn’t seem to notice, pausing briefly before continuing the conversation.

Through the rest of the ride over, Twilight kept her arm tucked close and muscles tensed. She didn't dare relax them for fear of leaning too much on Sunset’s arm. She didn't want to overstep any boundaries. If she applied the right pressure and kept her arm up slightly, she would avoid awkward glances from her friend. Though the burning sensation of skin against skin had almost been too much for her brain to take. Twilight became lost in her thoughts as she stared out the window at the passing cityscape.

What if what she felt was, in fact, infatuation. What would that mean? For their friendship. They already had such a strong bond, it seemed. Though the small lingering fact that had been brought to light earlier gave her visions of doubt. Sunset was keeping some secret from her. One that she was willing to tell her other friends, or at least Rainbow Dash. Perhaps it was something that she didn’t trust Twilight with. She sighed slightly. Friendship was very new to her and still hard to figure out.

Her thoughts circled back to infatuation and the fact that if they were real, how would she deal with them. She thought for a moment and felt that perhaps telling Sunset was out of the question. At least for now. There was no sense potentially ruining a friendship over something that may only be a simple crush.

Twilight’s thought’s paused. Is that what this was? A crush?

Her face began to darken and she gave a quick glance to the girl beside her. Shaking her head, she decided to set those thoughts and feelings aside. This was a night about having fun. Not worrying about a potentially evolving friendship.

As they neared the school Twilight’s worried emotions became more focused on the dance itself. She was going to a school dance, which meant there would be dancing, and that meant she was most likely required to dance as well. Twilight had always enjoyed dancing but never in the public view. It was never something encouraged at her old school. Perhaps though, her friends might be willing to let her dance the way she loved to.

Pulling up, Twilight’s excitement bubbled to the surface, almost rivaling her anxiety, and she again became as animated as her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter isn’t as exciting but it felt essential to the setup of the rest of the story. Though the third one is QUITE the energetic chapter.   
> Thoughts and comments are appreciated!! Please critique and tell me what’s good and bad! ♥


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the school they were immediately hit with a barrier of sound and heat. Compared to the chilled winter air, the body heated building was welcoming. Sunset rubbed her bare arms and let out a sigh of contentment. Many of the students were already there and it fed into the excitement they all felt. When Rarity spotted the others they all convened near the entrance to the gymnasium.

“I’m just so nervicited!!!” Pinkie latched onto Fluttershy’s arm and bounced up and down. “I can’t wait to shake what Mama Pie gave me!”

They all giggled and made their way inside the giant decorated room. Streamers and balloons filled the ceiling while jumbled feet filled the floor. A large buffet table was placed on the far end of the room and the DJ near the stage. The girls began to make their way to the dance floor, not wasting any time.

Twilight halted in her steps. Applejack turned around and walked back.

“You alright, sugarcube?”

Twilight nodded as the others made their way towards her as well. “I really hadn’t figured I would be dancing, is all.” She gave a weak smile.

Pinkie looked astounded. “What?? No dancing?!” She picked Twilight up slightly in her arms. “What kind of party would it be without dancing??”

The others nodded and laughed at her antics.

As Pinkie let go, Sunset could see how nervous Twilight was becoming. She knew how it was to be thrust into a friend group when you were used to isolation. It had taken Sunset a while to get use to the girls actually caring about her, even without her saying anything. But just the fact that they all cared that much about one another made Sunset smile.

She decided to link her arm with Twilight, putting a comforting hand on her lower arm. She figured part of the nerves came from the prude students at her previous school. Sunset knew they weren't as caring and speculated they most likely squelched any creative movement done by her friend, thus resulting in the same reasoning for not wanting to attend in the first place.

Sunset looked over at Twilight and smiled. “It’s not all that bad.”

She saw the uncertainty in Twilight’s eyes.

“Come on Twilight,” They looked to Applejack as she smiled. “All you gotta do is move your feet!”

The rest of the girls nodded and tried to convince their new friend to dance with them.

Twilight hesitated, pushing her glasses against the bridge of her nose. “I’ve never been one for much dancing, really it’s fine.” The other girls gave her skeptical looks. “I’ll just stand and watch.”

Twilight made to walk away, reluctantly moving her arm out of Sunset’s grip but her arm was again tugged on by Pinkie Pie.

“Oh no you don’t! You are going to have fun tonight!!” She began to bounce up and down. “And what’s more fun than dancing with friends?!”

Fluttershy spoke up. “I know how you feel Twilight. Everyone around you could be staring and watching.” She looked around nervously. “But it’s not so bad once you start moving to the beat.”

Sunset smiled motioning to her shyer friend. “See, even Fluttershy likes to dance.”

Rainbow Dash laughed. “It’s not like we’d make fun of you anyway, if you end up sucking at dancing.”

Applejack elbowed her in the arm, “Rainbow.”

She put her hands up in defense. “What?? I’m just saying.”

Twilight looked at the reassuring smile on her friend’s faces. “Alright, I guess it wouldn’t hurt for one song.” The others smiled even bigger as they made their way into the crowd.

Sunset noticed that slowly and surely Twilight began to get into the music. She wiggled her arms and slowly moved her feet to the beat.

Beside her she heard Rainbow Dash snicker quietly. “If she dances anything like Princess Twilight, this should be interesting”

Sunset turned in her direction with question, a small blush on her cheeks. “Why, how does she dance?”

“Oh that’s right,” Rarity stepped in “You weren’t there for the actual dance of the Fall Formal.”

Sunset grimaced “Yeah, I was a bit busy at the time.”

The others snickered.

Sunset brought her eyes to Twilight who had begun to get into the music more. A lot more. She was flailing her arms around and added a few kicks for good measure. Everyone around her paused, one of the guys near them backed away slowly with his hands up, as to not get hit by a swinging arm.

Sunset could feel a blush creep in as she noticed Twilight had her tongue peeking out.

Behind her she heard Pinkie shout “Alright Twilight!! Dance it!!”

Laughter bubbling to the surface, Sunset doubled over with her face in her hands. When she brought her face back up it was red, the others assumed from the laughter of Twilight’s dancing.

They were right about one thing, she had become red from the dancing but not for the reasons they thought. Twilight’s dancing was just simply, adorable. Sunset hadn’t seen anything like it and it made her blush profusely. Feeling giddy she joined in and danced just a little harder than she had been before.

At one point during the night Pinkie had started bumping hips with everyone, bouncing like a pinball between each girl. Sunset joined in, purposely bumping up next to Twilight. The girls smiled at one another and continued their close dancing, even after Pinkie had stopped her hip bumps.

Sunset looked to her friend and saw a genuine smile on her lips. She looked like she was really enjoying herself, paying no mind to what others thought of her erratic dancing. Sunset blushed when Twilight spotted her staring, but she didn’t falter her gaze. If it wasn’t for Rainbow’s loud shout, she might have gotten lost in Twilight's warm eyes.

Turning her head, she saw Rainbow Dash pumping her fists and rocking out to an air guitar. Sunset laughed and realized what song was playing. She also fist pumped and shouted as well. “Sweet, I love this song!!” Joining Rainbow in her air guitar playing, she hopped on one foot, kicking the other in the air.

While singing the song, she chanced a glance at Twilight who seemed to be entranced by her performance. Sunset beamed and became high on confidence as she took Twilight’s hand and twirled her around to the song. The song had personal meaning for Sunset, though she tried to play it off as just enjoyment. However, she beamed as she danced with the girl the song would always remind her of. She couldn’t help but think of how perfect it fit and her red cheeks lit up with delight.

Spinning Twilight around she pulled her towards her body and at the end of the song Twilight ended up wrapped in Sunset’s arms. They both breathed heavily, staring at one another, not daring to part. Sunset was thankful the room was loud enough she hoped Twilight couldn’t hear her pounding heart. She felt it in her ears and wanting nothing more than to stay close to Twilight’s warm body.

Their gaze was broken by the sound of people cheering for the next song, an obvious favorite. Sunset let go of Twilight quickly and coughed into her hand, seeing the other blush before Twilight looked away, straightening herself out. Thankful she wasn’t the only one to be caught in the moment. Figuring it had been the adrenaline of dancing, she pushed away other thoughts of why Twilight would have been captivated as she was.

Looking to the side Sunset saw the other girl's head towards the food table. She smiled and motioned to join them.

“Looks like ya’ll were having fun.” Applejack commented, smiling at Sunset.

“See!” Pinkie beamed. “Just think, you could have missed out on some great fun by skipping out on dancing!!” She picked up several cookies, eating them whole.

Rarity chuckled. “Darling, I must say, you two make excellent dancers!” Her smile widened as she saw the pair blush simultaneously.

“I-I’m not that great.” Twilight spoke up, looking to Sunset. “Sunset was the one who dragged me in, to dance with her.”

Sunset burned on the spot. “You looked like you could use a dance partner.” She flipped her hair out of her face. “Plus, I love that song.”

Rainbow Dash laughed in agreement and threw up her hand for a high five.

While the other girls separated briefly to mingle, Sunset and Twilight stayed together. Twilight didn’t know many of the students just yet and Sunset, while most of them accepted her, had never been able to get close to any of them like she did with her friends. Twilight never seemed to leave her side during the night, if only for food and drink and it reminded her of the Christmas Party Pinkie had thrown.

She shivered as the memory of kissing Twilight hit her full blast. She hadn't thought about it in weeks.

Looking around she saw Twilight at the punch table grabbing them a couple glasses. She was talking to a giggling Rainbow Dash and it seemed she had already downed her own cup and was filling another.

She mused on her chest warming thoughts again. While under that blessed mistletoe Sunset had kissed her so deeply and with such intensity. It was a mystery as to why. However, the more she thought about it, the clearer it was. Sunset thought it might be her only chance to ever kiss Twilight and with the other girls egging her on, she couldn’t contain her frustration. Both towards the girls and to the thought of her platonic relationship with Twilight staying just that. It was almost if her subconscious was trying to show Twilight what she would be missing.

Sunset jumped as she felt Twilight’s warm hand on her arm. She muttered an apology and took the drink from her friend’s hand.

“Thanks, how’s it taste?”

Twilight beamed at her. “Oh, it’s got quite a peculiar taste but very much satisfying!” She finished off another cup and looked down at the bottom. “Oh dear. It seems this glass just can’t stay full.” She looked back at Sunset and laughed. “Pardon me, I’ll return in one moment.” And with that she was gone again.

Sunset raised her eyebrow. “Well, ok. That was weird.”

Looking down at her cup she sipped at it. Almost immediately spitting it back out. “Oh no.”

Sunset looked over and saw Twilight talking to Rainbow and again, sipping at her cup. Quickly making her way over, Sunset shouted Rainbow’s name as she tossed her cup in the trash.

Seeing the flamed haired girl fast approaching, Rainbow decided her time was better spent elsewhere.

Sunset shook her head as she dashed off before she made it to the table. Twilight smiled and waved a goodbye, a half empty cup in her hand.

“By the way, Sunset.” Twilight said, turning to face her as she sipped her punch. “Your skin is so soft.” She reached up and slowly dragged her palm over Sunset’s shoulder. “So, beautiful.” Twilight’s eyes were fixed on Sunset’s shoulder as she mumbled into her cup.

Sunset shivered slightly and tried to pull the cup away from Twilight’s face, only now noticing how red it had become.

“Twilight stop drinking that.”

A small pout was given.

Sunset sighed almost afraid to ask. “How- How much punch have you had?”

Twilight removed her eyes from Sunset’s bare skin and to her face, smiling. “Just a couple I suppose, why?” She lifted her drink to her mouth only to have it pulled from her hand, a frustrated sigh escaping Sunset’s lips.

“Because.” Sunset paused looking at the cup with disgust. “I’m pretty sure this punch has been spiked.”

Twilight widened her eyes. “Ohhhh you mean like they do at high school parties?? I read that it’s a tradition.” She clapped her hands excitedly.

Twilight then followed Sunset as she went to throw the incriminating cup in the trash.

“Sunset!!” Realization hitting her. “Oh my gosh, we’re AT a high school party!!”

Sunset smirked. “Yes, that we are, Twilight.”

Turning to the purple girl she raised a hand to her forehead. “You feel warm. I think I should look at you in better lighting.”

Twilight reached up and put her hand over Sunset’s and hummed, clearly not listing.

“Twilight, I’m worried.” She ushered her towards the restrooms. “I saw you drink at least three already.”

Twilight giggled and held on to Sunset’s hand, much to Sunset’s embarrassment. “Assuming you’re not evening counting the ones I had while talking with Rainbow Dash.” Sunset groaned.

Upon entering the poorly cleaned bathroom Sunset shook her hand from Twilight’s and looked her in the face.

“I’m serious Twilight, I’m worried.”

Twilight seemed to sober up and nodded as Sunset began checking her over.

She saw Twilight smile slightly. “Isn’t it interesting that events like these have such silly traditions in the first place?”

Sunset paused her checking as Twilight continued.

“I mean, if we’re at a social gathering like this, isn’t it proper to take part in the traditions?”

Sunset groaned and stood up straight, looking her in the eye. “Twilight, consuming alcohol isn’t the only way to have fun at a party.”

She mumbled to herself that some people thought it the only way to have fun and it frustrated her that Twilight seemed to want to conform to that. Though when she thought about it, Twilight was most likely just being curious to new social customs. It was interesting and odd to her that the younger generation of humans thought it acceptable to break rules set up by elders. Though she had to admit, it wasn’t all that different from her rebellious feelings against Princess Celestia. She sighed through her nose.

Looking back at Twilight, Sunset couldn't ignore the stare she was giving her. It was almost as if she was looking at a book she had to have. It was a longing look and Sunset couldn't tell if she enjoyed it so she resumed looking over her inebriated friend.

“You know,” Twilight said, after a long silence had settled. “There’s another high school tradition we’ve yet to partake in.”

Sunset hummed, only half listening. She had to get Twilight some water or maybe coffee to help sober her up, though it was getting late in the night.

Suddenly she took in a breath, looking at her hands.

Twilight had sloppily grabbed them, turning them over in her own, purple flesh on yellow. Hesitantly Twilight looked into Sunset's eyes and Sunset could feel her breath hitch. The look Twilight was giving her made Sunset’s heart skip a beat and she had a troubled feeling.

She watched Twilight’s eyes flutter shut bringing their hands to her lips, ghosting over her yellow ones. Sunset cleared her throat.

"Twilight, what are you doing?"

She could feel a smile on her fingers and the girl in question opened her eyes. Sunset’s breath became shallow and she could almost feel her pupils dilate as Twilight’s smile widened. She dipped her head down to their fingers again, this time pressing more firmly.

Sunset’s heart was racing and her body grew warm. Just the sensation of Twilight kissing her fingers set her skin on fire. She knew none of this was sober actions but she couldn't move.

Even with several cups of alcohol, she never would think Twilight would be willingly kissing her like she was currently. Sunset’s body had become numb the further up Twilight caressed and she became aware of Twilight speaking.

“After that kiss the other night,” Twilight kissed her hands gently, flipping them over in her own. “I became so curious about how it felt. About why it felt that way.”

Sunset realized she was referencing the mistletoe kiss that had transpired between them.

Twilight had felt something, other than embarrassment. A flutter of confusion and hope bloomed in her chest but was quickly overpowered by a shiver as Twilight’s lips moved up her wrist and tenderly rubbed against her pulse.

It was driving Sunset’s mind crazy, keeping her in place, breath frozen. She knew it was wrong to want her friend to continue but she felt no willpower to stop her.

Twilight’s hands slid up her arms and landed on her shoulders and Sunset could hear her mumbling while her lips were busy with the crook of her elbows, switching between them, equally sharing her tenderness. All she could make out was “smooth skin” and “goddess” and “deserve tenderness”.

"Twilight" Sunset shakily breathed out. It’s all she could muster.

Ignoring or just deaf to her pleas, she couldn't tell which, Twilight continued up her arms towards her face. Gripping her shoulders, almost fondling the bare skin, Twilight looked her in the eyes.

“I realized I wanted more.”

She then dipped her head close and sensually ran her bottom lip across Sunset’s neck. Her breath ghosted across the tender flesh making Sunset protest with a shiver, this time with even less voice.

“And seeing you tonight,” She both heard and felt her mumble into her skin, “With so much skin exposed,”

Suddenly she felt a warm wetness glide up her neck and there was no stifling the moan that protruded from her throat. Sunset slapped a hand over her mouth for a moment and closed her eyes.

The already pink tinge was deepening on the purple skin at the sound beneath her lips. It reverberated against her and Twilight moved closer, pressing her body against the stunned girl in her arms, pushing them both against the bathroom wall. Sunset instantly got chills down her back from both the cold and the demeanor of her friend.

She felt Twilight’s hot skin against her own and she gripped at her arms, her own knees giving way.

“Wha- what are you doing, Twilight?”

Twilight breathed in the scent of her friend, cradling her head beside Sunset’s. A mixture of hairspray, shampoo, and a leathery unique smell that could have only come from her.

“I’m not 100% certain.” She answered, breath tingling in Sunset’s ear sending more shivers down her body. Twilight pulled back with dilated pupils. “Instinct, I think.”

Her heart racing and mind muddled, Sunset could see Twilight’s breath becoming slightly shallow as she straddled Sunset’s leg and tried rubbing against it. Sunset blushed profusely, and let out a frustrated moan.

Twilight giggled and took a breath. “I read that in a book once.”

Sunset would have laughed at the obvious Twilight comment if under different circumstances.

Sunset both loved and hated the fact that the dresses they wore provided difficulty in properly completing the task, to which Twilight let out a frustrated huff. She smiled though and Sunset could see the blush on her face.

“Since this is a school dance,”

Sunset weakly tried to push Twilight away and only ended up adding the drive for Twilight to continue.

“We have to take part in one of the most treasured high school prom traditions.”

“Sweet Celestia.”

Sunset could feel her body heat up with the pleasurable insinuation. If this didn’t stop soon she knew she would have no willpower to stop Twilight, her own want was too great.

Sunset swallowed and let out a shaky breath. “Twilight, please.”

Twilight moved in closer, their lips ghosting over one another and Sunset felt her eyes flutter closed when a loud gasp was heard followed by a chuckle.

The girls turned, Sunset thankful for the unknown savior.

“Pardon me, ya’ll.”

It was Applejack and she politely tipped her hat. “I didn’t mean to interrupt,” She began backing out when Sunset let out a breathy yelp.

“No, Applejack!” She pushed Twilight off her with more strength than before. “Thank you.”

Twilight let out an obvious pout and crossed her arms. “No fair.”

Applejack continued to stare in confusion. “Mind telling me what’s going on, then?”

Sunset nodded and brushed her dress off.

It was decided that Applejack would drive the pair to Twilight’s place and drop them off early. Twilight was obviously in no state to continue the dance and the others understood.

During the ride home, Twilight decided to cling herself to Sunset, still texturally fixated with her skin and body warmth. It was a lot more welcome than what had happened in the bathroom but it gave way for an awkward tension between the girls.

Applejack hadn’t asked too many questions so far, and she was thankful. But she could see the looks passed to her as they road to Twilight’s house.

After arriving, the two girls left Twilight standing near her garage as they moved to the back of Applejack’s truck.

“Sugarcube,” Applejack said quietly. “Are you doing alright?”

Sunset gave a short nod but didn’t make eye contact.

Applejack continued. “Know what you’re gonna do about what went on at school?”

Sunset looked up and sighed. So much for no questions. She was glad to have such caring friends but sometimes they seemed to care too much.

“AJ-” She began to warn but was cut off.

“Now, I don’t want to take sides or nothing.” She put her hands up defensively. “But I know what I saw. It seemed like ya’ll were both enjoying yourselves.”

She gave Sunset a small smile. Again, Sunset sighed, frustrated.

“I know what it looked like but, Applejack,” She looked over her shoulder at Twilight, making sure she was at a safe distance. “She was drunk. And honestly, I don’t think she’ll remember any of it tomorrow. Let alone have wanted it to happen in the first place.”

The pair jumped onto the bed of the truck and Sunset continued.

“Just, please, don’t mention any of this to the girls.” Before Applejack could respond she gestured behind her. “I mean about what you saw. They know the drunk part, and frankly, it’s Rainbow’s fault in the first place.”

Sunset huffed as her and Applejack pulled her bike from the back of the truck.

“But I don’t want to worry them or get their hopes up for nothing.”

Applejack nodded and looked at Twilight before sighing. She laid a hand on Sunset’s shoulder. “Just, be careful. I don’t want either of my friends breaking each other's hearts.”

Sunset gave a short laugh but nodded.

“Thanks.” She said sincerely, moving to prop her bike up. “I’ll make sure she gets in safely and then head home.”

Applejack nodded and waved the two goodbyes before heading back to school. Sunset turned towards Twilight and saw a sad expression on her face, hands clasped behind her back and eyes cast downward.

Before she could say anything, Twilight mumbled an apology. She looked up at Sunset.

“I’m sorry I ruined the night for you.”

Sunset’s featured softened. She ushered her friend inside. “You’re fine, Twilight. I had a nice time.”

Twilight looked over and saw the true expression on her friend’s face. Her demeanor quickly escalated as they entered the house.

Walking around trying to see if anyone was home, Sunset smiled at the warm comforting feeling the large house gave off. It was a lot more than she was used to but she felt welcomed and comfortable here.

Sunset walked towards Twilight’s room. “I think I’m gonna head out, if you think you can manage-”

As she stepped into the bedroom she found Twilight already half undressed. Sunset spun on her heels covering her blushing face and mumbled an apology.

Didn’t she know she was still in the house. Why would she immediately start changing. The clothes they wore were admittedly quite uncomfortable.

She quickly moved to leave but heard Twilight giggle before feeling warm hands on her back. Fire raged on her skin and in her mind as she felt her bare hand on her back.

“Twilight,” She warned.

She hoped their mishap in the bathroom wouldn’t continue in Twilight’s bedroom. While they were alone. With no one to help Sunset’s resolve.

Unfortunately, or perhaps not so unfortunate, she felt Twilight's warm hands begin to pull Sunset’s zipper down and felt Twilight press herself against Sunset’s back. A fire she hadn’t even know was there bloomed in her chest and poured itself across her back, burning every limb down to her toes.

With a shuttering yelp, she ran out of the room and closed the door. Yelling through the barrier “Twilight! Get dressed!!” She heard giggling.

“So, we’re not going to partake in, by social standards, the most popular prom tradition?”

Sunset groaned and let out a curse.

Thankfully she heard the rustle of clothing. Soon Twilight let out a sound that it was alright to enter. Cautiously Sunset opened the door and found Twilight climbing into her bed, fully clothed.

She let out a breath. This whole night was becoming tiresome but she smiled as she watched Twilight pull herself under the covers.

“I’m glad I got you home safe.”

A small silence settled between them. Sunset had intended on leaving right away. Twilight was knowingly safe in her bed, she seemed sober enough to be left alone.

As the worry for her safety began to subside, the heated events of the night began to flood back into her memory. The night had actually been a lot of fun, but was ending worlds differently than she could have imagined.

Sunset sighed. “I better go, Twilight. I’ll see you on monday.”

To her surprise Twilight let out a small sound and clutched the covers beneath her.

“Stay?”

Sunset could feel her heart beating fast again. That resolve that had settled itself on the ride home was slowly melting as the time passed.

“Twilight, I-I can’t just sleep here.” She saw her friend look downward. “I think I’ve already overstayed my welcome.” She gave her a small smile. “Plus, I can’t just sleep in my formal dress.” Gesturing to her attire.

Twilight perked up a bit. “You don’t have to wear your dress.”

Sunset’s eyes widened as held back an audible groan. She blushed and sighed, closing her eyes to rub her temples.

“I’m not going to sleep here with no clothes on.”

Twilight looked down at her hands. “Well you could just wear some of my clothes.”

Sunset looked up. On one hand staying would insure Twilight wouldn’t hurt herself while intoxicated. On the other, it may give way to more questionable choices, and by the way her own resolve was dissolving, on both ends.

“Twilight…”

“Can I have some water please?”

Sunset shook her head at the offhand question. “What?”

Twilight looked to the side. “My head is starting to hurt and a glass of water should be good for me in this state of my inebriation.”

Pausing at the sobriety of her words Sunset smiled. “Sure, I’ll be right back.”

Cursing herself for not being able to deny her friend, she walked into the kitchen and while getting Twilight something, helped herself to her own glass of water.

She had begun to be familiar with Twilight’s house over the past few months since they always hung out with one another. What had started as a blooming friendship had developed into so much more for Sunset.

Her friend’s antics that night were confusing and frustrating, for she wanted them more than anything. But not in this way, not because Twilight’s inhibitions had dissipated.

She sighed, grabbing a couple of aspirins and made her way back to Twilight’s room.

If she stayed, and Twilight, she shivered pleasantly and uncomfortably at the thought, made a move on her, she knew she would have no willpower to stop her. Her own desire she felt was too great.

Sitting next to Twilight on her bed she handed her the glass of water she had requested. Holding the pills up she grimaced.

“These are for tomorrow morning.” Sunset set them on Twilight’s nightstand. “You’re going to have an even worse headache tomorrow.”

Twilight nodded as she sipped her cooling drink. A comfortable silence settled between the two. Both drank their water and Sunset spared a glance to her side. Twilight was looking down at the cup in her hands.

“Please,” Twilight hesitated, breaking the silence. “M-my parents and brother are gone.”

Sunset stilled, not wanting to hear more temptation's that she was quickly having difficulty denying. She blamed it on her tiredness.

“I don’t want to be alone.”

Sunset paused at this, looking over at the now small frail girl.

“After tonight, I know you might hate me.”

Sunset started to protest but was cut short.

“But I can’t stand being alone, especially after such a trying night.”

Sunset huffed. Twilight had little room to talk about trying. Though she realized that the dance in itself was tiresome for such a socially anxious person. Plus, even though it caused a lot of trouble on her end, alcohol was a completely new experience for Twilight. Being alone to experience her first hangover didn’t sound appealing at all.

Sunset knew what it was to be lonely. Ever since she had left Equestria she had been alone. Even with her previous enemies showing her a kindness she had never known. Sunset was still the only person here from Equestria, and she had no one she lived with, so her loneliness ate away at her more then she would care to admit.

Twilight’s last plea seemed to have broken through to her. She softened her gaze and put a hand on Twilight’s. “Sure.”

Twilight looked up, tears glistened in her eyes but hope was replacing them.

“W-what?”

Sunset smiled. “I said sure, I’ll stay.” She removed her hand and cradled her own cup, looking away. “The last thing I’d want is for you to feel alone.” Sunset looked back at Twilight. “And I’m far from hating you.”

Twilight wiped the tears from her eyes.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Sunset bumped shoulders and let out a chuckle as she stood up.

“So,” She looked around. “Where are these spare clothes you were talking about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal favorite chapter! I loved writing the dance scene and Twilight’s sporadic moves. It was the first moment that sparked this story.  
> Fun side note, the song Sunset and Rainbow both get excited over is “Shut Up and Dance” by Walk The Moon. I felt it fit SunLight perfectly.
> 
> Critique and comment! ♥


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight felt the warm rays of sun filter down through her window. She stirred and stretched and immediately cradled her head. She let out a couple moans.

“Geez, Sunset was right.”

She then looked to the floor where Sunset still laid.

“She stayed.” Twilight said with a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Her body felt warm but as she sat up she was reminded of her pounding head.

Reaching for the pills that waited for her on her nightstand, she grabbed the cup of water and quickly downed them. Moaning a bit, she looked down at Sunset, hoping she hadn’t woken her.

Sunset had insisted she sleep on the floor, and behind Twilight’s disappointment was relief. She didn’t know what her inhibitionless self would have done if she and Sunset had shared the same bed.

During the night, she had the fleeting thought of snuggling down next to Sunset before much needed sleep overtook her. She wasn’t sure why the alcohol had affected her so much, but it was embarrassing.

Twilight recalled most of the previous night, especial the tender moment they had at the end of the night. She smiled as she recalled how gentle Sunset’s words were.

Almost immediately her mind recalled, and suddenly very vividly, the moments spent in the bathroom. Twilight gasped and covered her mouth, a deep shiver tingling up her body.

That was very much an experience she wished had never happened, but at the same time a part of her wanted to be happy about it, and perhaps want those same feelings to occur again. The thought of touching Sunset like that was making Twilight warm again and she, quiet as possible, grabbed her glasses, hopped off her bed and ran out of the room to her bathroom.

Stumbling in and closing the door, Twilight looked in the mirror and grimiest. She was still wearing her makeup and her hair was a tangled mass on her head. She looked at her cheeks which were flushed red as she lifted her hands to them.

“Oh dear.”

Setting her glasses to the side Twilight ran cold water, splashing some on her face before breathing deeply.

The cause of such a reaction was still so foreign to her. It had never happened to her knowledge. But it seemed this so-called infatuation with her best friend was only getting worse.

Twilight grabbed a washcloth and began erasing the mess on her face. The warm water felt soothing, although she didn’t need much more warmth added to her already red cheeks.

It was true the dance had been a wonderful night for Twilight. She had even danced without caring about watching eyes. Sunset had helped with that, twirling her around and bumping up next to her. Twilight smiled. She found herself wanting it to last forever.

Unfortunately, she had been so distracted she hadn’t noticed the punch. Rainbow Dash had said it was fine but now thinking about it, she could have quite possibly been the one to put the alcohol in.

Remembering her fascination with Sunset and how she couldn’t help but continuously touch her, Twilight groaned.

“She must think me such a fool.”

Twilight recalled Sunset’s reactions to her advances. They seemed willing at first, though she remembered at one point Sunset forcefully trying to push her away. Grimacing at the thought she briefly remembered Sunset’s eyes, and how they had dilated when she was kissing her palms. Twilight had made a mental note of it when it happened and now recalled how it fueled her further investigations.

Another shiver made its way up her back and she looked in the mirror. Twilight noted her eyes had become dilated just as Sunset’s had.

“Interesting.”

Drying herself off and putting her glasses back on, Twilight quietly opened the door and crept into the room.

As she was just rummaging through her closet for day clothes she heard a rustle behind her.

“Good morning, Twilight” a mumbled and groggy sound came from around her bed. Sunset sat up and yawned.

Twilight fixed her eyes on Sunset’s figure as she stretched, blushing slightly at the realization that she didn't want to look away. Her arms reaching upward and her curves being defined as she rotated her body.

Finally bringing her eyes away, with warm cheeks again, Twilight grabbed her clothes and mumbled a greeting, moving to sit on the bed.

The feelings she had last night about her friend had grown and the thoughts she had about her while intoxicated hadn't seemed to dissipate in the slightest. The difference was, she was sober and able to resist her body's urges to advance on Sunset. She mumbled to herself as she took another mental note.

Sunset looked up at her friend and smiled. Twilight shyly smiled back, looking down at her hands. She hoped their friendship wasn't ruined by her inebriated foolery. She heard Sunset get up and head to the bathroom.

Putting her head in her hands, Twilight groaned. She closed her eyes. The probability of Sunset hating her was high, but so had the chance of her after the friendship games, and Sunset had already proven how much that wasn’t true. Perhaps the whole night could be forgotten.

But the more Twilight thought about the things she did, the things she felt, despite the embarrassment, she knew she would never want to forget them. Once again shivers arose and this time Twilight gladly accepted them, humming slightly.

“Told you you’d have a killer headache.”

Twilight jumped, looking up as Sunset was already out of the bathroom and just sitting down next to her.

“Not too bad, is it?”

Twilight shook her head and awkwardly looked away. Twilight began rubbing her temples. Honestly, she had gotten worse, but that still didn’t comfort the pain she felt now.

Sighing she looked to Sunset and gave her a weak smile. “Thanks for staying.”

Twilight was still humiliated. Although she had wonderfully forgiving friends, she still wasn’t sure how Sunset would be able to forgive her for the previous night.

Lost in her thoughts, it took Twilight a second to realize that Sunset had been talking to her.

“You know- You know I'm not angry, right?”

Sunset then proceeded to wrap her arms around Twilight.

Taking in the now familiar scent of Sunset’s hair, Twilight smiled and hugged her back. It was a comforting warm hug. Leather and sweet shampoo.

Suddenly the taste of Sunset’s neck was on her mouth and the sound Sunset had made echoed in her mind. Twilight took in a breath and cautiously let go. She hadn’t been prepared for that.

When Sunset had reached in to hug her friend, the warmth and faint smell of hairspray and sweat made the previous night’s memories flood into her consciousness.

The way it felt when Twilight had straddled her leg or pushed her against the cold wall or even the warm wetness that was her tongue running along her neck, where her head currently rested, was all flooding into her mind. Sunset held back a deep shiver as she cautiously let go.

Without even saying anything, Sunset could tell that the air between them had filled with tension and awkwardness. Twilight fiddled with her hands and looked down at them.

“I- I’m sorry about the dance.”

Sunset could see Twilight deflate, looking away, but she took another breath and continued. “I’m sorry I made such a fool of myself. I’m sorry my inebriation caused me to do some,” Twilight began to blush, “inappropriate things.”

Sunset could feel her cheeks heating up as well.

It was true that what she did was a little overpowering, but, as much as she hated to admit it, Sunset didn’t regret the feelings she felt during Twilight’s advances. Besides how it physically made her feel, it made her think that perhaps some part of Twilight felt the same.

And it made Sunset want validation. Validation that for even a brief moment, Twilight thought of her in the same way. Even if they never ended up dating and they stayed friends, she would know that at one time, however small, her feelings were returned.

But even that was a lot to ask for, and she felt greedy for wanting it so bad.

Twilight looked at Sunset, apologetically. “I don’t know where any of that came from.”

The small bubble of hope began to diminish and she could feel her heart sinking slightly. Greedy indeed.

“I just wanted to participate at a school dance like a normal school kid.” She looked away slightly smiling. “I actually read a book about what and what not to do at Prom and what traditions were the most socially performed.”

Sunset lightly chuckled. That actually made a lot of sense. It must have been the reason for her infatuation with the alcohol and, Sunset paused her thoughts, again sinking. That must have been why she was so drawn to the idea of a romantic partner.

Twilight continued, pausing cautiously. “Perhaps... perhaps that first kiss we shared had pulled on some instinctive body functions, and in my drunken state things got out of hand and I did things my intellect most certainly would not have let me do.” She stopped abruptly, putting her hands over her mouth.

Again, the hope bubbled. Sunset’s emotions were apparently on a rollercoaster this morning.

Twilight was mentioning the mistletoe kiss. It seemed ages ago that they had had some understanding to just pretend it hadn’t happened. But maybe it affected Twilight more than she was letting on.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized again. Sighing she then looked up at Sunset with the most heart wrenching eyes. “I hope you can forgive me.”

It was in that moment and that defeated almost pleading tone in her voice that made Sunset’s chest warm, that the tension was released.

Twilight was obviously upset about last night. It seemed more so then Sunset herself. But even the physical and mental desire she felt for Twilight wouldn’t stop her from being her friend.

Sunset gently put her hands on Twilight’s arms. “Twilight. Nothing can break the bond of our friendship.”

Another hug was offered in acceptance for her apology.

“Let’s just let this go, alright?”

The double meaning was lost to Twilight as she hugged her back. Sunset could feel her eyes burn slightly but composed herself before pulling away.

By the time she left, both of the girls had come to a small agreement, similar to their previous one, to not mention it again. Especially to their friends. It would only end in more embarrassment for the pair.

Though Sunset assured Twilight that she was fully accepting in her apology and that everything was fine. Inside, Sunset was festering. She didn’t want to forget.

The longer the days went by without them talking about what had happened, the more normality began to reside.

However, as much as Sunset had been hiding her feelings before, it became overpoweringly difficult after the dance. Sure, she was good at hiding it, but it still ate her on the inside.

Twilight had seemed to be coping well and it seemed easy for her to return to their previous friendship. Sunset felt almost jealous and saddened by this fact. If she could move on so easily, perhaps it really was best for Sunset to set aside her feelings for the purple girl and move on as well.

Each day had become increasingly harder to handle. Sunset seemed to return to normality quite gracefully, but Twilight was continually reminded of that night.

The more she tried not to think about it the more she was drawn back. And the more she did think about it, the more she found herself desiring Sunset. Both physically and mentally, needing her in every way.

While currently they were meeting up to talk before their classes were to start, Twilight had a hard time paying attention to the topic, for once.

Her heart beat faster and her chest heated up. It became hard to move her arms, like they were pulled down by a large weight. The sight of the yellow girl made Twilight’s tongue go numb.

“Hey” was all she could surface.

Her ears were ringing and she could feel their pinkness. It had been hard enough trying to forget the dance even happened, but now that she accepted the fact that she was most certainly feeling something for her friend, she couldn’t stop seeing the connections to infatuation.

Sunset on the other hand seemed unphased and had no trouble talking. She was off on some rant about their band and something Rainbow Dash had said.

It was this simple action that made Twilight’s chest tighten, though Sunset’s words went through one ear and out the other. She was too focused on the girl’s nose which had scrunched up while describing the reaction of one of their friends.

Twilight only nodded, watching her exaggerated illustrations. Every little movement made it feel like something was about to burst inside of her.

By the time Sunset had finished it was almost time for their next class.

Twilight was caught slightly off guard when she was embraced with a hug. The warmth was comfortable, it felt right, and when Sunset let go, Twilight realized she didn't want her to stop.

During the past weeks through this whole ordeal, Twilight didn’t really know why she had been so drawn to Sunset. She only knew it was strong and that somehow it felt right. Some part of her felt like she needed Sunset, that she couldn’t survive without her near.

Every time she would touch Sunset she remembered the night of their kiss and the closeness during the dance. These thoughts alone kept her curiosity and desire fueled.

Doing nothing was only making the situation that more intoxicating. She knew that, like their previous encounter, they had made an agreement to drop the subject. But the feelings and mental stimulation she felt when around Sunset was not going to dissipate any time soon. Especially if she kept it bottled up.

As they said their goodbyes and gave small waves, Twilight thought about Sunset’s reaction to her realization.

If she didn’t hate her for what she did during the dance, she certainly would now. She could just imagine Sunset laughing at her, or worse, recoiling backward in a disgusted manner.

Twilight’s heart rate picked up. How does one take the information that not only was her drunk advances meaningful, but that she wanted to do them again.

Thinking about that night and Sunset’s reactions to it all, she came back around to the small mental note she had made previously. Sunset’s eyes had dilated, just as hers had when thinking about it. Whether or not she was conscious of it, her body reacted positively to Twilight’s. She was also certain that sometime during her muddled state of mind that Sunset had let out a moan. Twilight began to calm slightly.

Yes, Sunset had reacted positively.

Then there was the kiss that started all this madness. After the kiss, Sunset had been guarded as if she was hiding something, that look in her eyes when she pulled away. And the secret.

Suddenly everything clicked and rocked Twilight’s world violently. The one secret she wouldn't tell her best friend, had to BE about her best friend. Twilight vaguely recalled Rainbow saying something to the effect that Sunset wanted to do something. Perhaps she was going to tell everyone that Sunset, in fact, did want to kiss her.

Twilight had to talk to Sunset.

She looked around and saw the flame of Sunset’s hair dipping below the staircase.

Before she knew what she was doing, Twilight ran after her, calling out her name. Just as Sunset was making her way down the stairs Twilight reached her and had grabbed her arm.

Since Twilight had stopped her in the middle of the stairwell, it was giving her a slight height advantage. Twilight’s small frame felt almost regal as she looked down at Sunset. Though, she knew she looked a little out of breath.

“Sunset,” taking a long breath Twilight was determined to say something, anything. Though now facing her, she felt a little more intimidated than moments earlier.

She let go of Sunset’s arm and chuckled nervously.

“Sunset, could I tell you something?”

Sunset stopped and smiled. “Sure, what’s on your mind?”

Twilight took in brief waves of breath, trying to grasp onto the air for support and her mouth began to move on its own. She heard the words she was saying but she couldn’t control them.

“Well, ever since that… What I mean is, I kind of… I kind, I like…”

Twilight paused and took a breath. As automatic as she was speaking, her throat choked up with a lump. She could see the slight confusion on her friend’s face.

“Sunset.” She breathed again, closing her eyes. “I like you.”

She chanced a glance towards her friend.

“Perhaps quite a lot.”

Looking to the side she continued. “I can’t stop thinking about you. Everything I do reminds me of the dance and the kiss and every little moment we share…” Her voiced cracked as she held her hands tight to her chest. “I just want to hold your hand or touch your face like I did during the dance.”

Twilight glanced again at Sunset, whose cheeks had become red. Looking to the side once more Twilight continued, her cheeks burning and her head pounding.

“And I just wanted you to know that… I may not know why any of this is happening,” She paused briefly before trying to swallow. “But I do know that you mean a lot to me, Sunset.”

With her last words she looked at Sunset, trying hard to breath. Twilight realized it was her drumming heart that had lodged itself in her throat and a wave of nausea came over her with the realization of what she had said. Her inner thoughts had finally been brought out in the open.

A shiver ran through her body as Sunset held her silence. Cringing, Twilight turned her body slightly away from her friend, hugging her arms against her chest.

“Did I… Just ruin our friendship?”

Sunset shook her head slightly. Her cheeks still flushed.

“I- I’m sorry. It’s just, a lot to take in when you say it all at once.”

Sunset could feel an almost giddiness began to rise from within. Her entire world was exploding in questions and celebration and she briefly thought of her mind akin to Pinkie Pie’s bubbliness.

The pair remained silent for another moment before Sunset realized Twilight was waiting for an answer.

“Twilight, I… I mean, I think that…”

Twilight pushed her glasses up her face and, of course, that had to be the moment Sunset glanced at her. The buzzing in her head picked up and she couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across her face.

“I… I feel the same way.”

She began to choke on her words as her eyes started to blur. “I- I completely feel th-the same.”

Twilight’s eyes went wide. “You… You do?” Twilight then leaned closer with a hopeful look on her face.

Sunset only nodded.

“So,” She paused, still unsure. “This means our friendship isn’t ruined?”

Sunset let out a small laugh and covered her mouth.

“No, Twilight. I told you, nothing can break our friendship.”

Sunset was still stunned as she softly stepped up to the same stair as Twilight. This amazing girl who she had spent most of the past months with was telling her that she might possibly feel the fire Sunset felt every time their eyes locked, and every time their skin touched. It hadn’t all been one sided and Sunset stood there, her entire world halted to this one moment.

Twilight smiled shyly and blushed. “I never thought that the girl who saved my life would ever once see me in this way.”

Sunset’s smiled as well. “And I never thought you would ever look at me the same way I look at you.”

It was Sunset’s turn to finally let her heart speak.

“I knew we were good friends, best even, but thinking anything more just felt like I was kidding myself. I was selfish to even want something so intimate with you. I pushed it out of my mind as much as I could but,” Sunset let out a laugh “Just like you said, every time we touched or looked at one another, I could just feel it.”

Despite herself, Sunset looked at her hands and fumbled with them. “I can’t even describe how it felt for you to say those things you did just now.”

She could hear Twilight breath in deeply and then boldly put her hand over her own. “You don’t have to.”

Through shy and quiet words, Twilight and Sunset had talked a bit more and come up with a time and place for a socially acceptable ‘Date’.

Twilight was buzzing from within. She hadn’t felt this giddy since she was told about her brother’s fiancée.

A date was such a foreign concept to her and the prospect of going on one, with someone she was already so close with, made her light in the head.

The school bell rang and interrupted their conversation and blushing. Twilight waved a small goodbye as she walked up the stairs and watched Sunset retreat in the opposite direction.

When Sunset disappeared around the corner, Twilight felt the energy burst inside of her. She closed her eyes and could contain it no longer.

She began jumping up and down in a circle shouting for all to hear.

“YESYESYESYESYESYESYES!”

Her glasses bounced around on her face and when she peeked above them, a small crowd had gathered around her. She heard Sunset giggle from the bottom of the staircase, which made her blush deeply.

Abruptly she stopped and held her hands tightly to her chest. The person nearest to her asked her if she was alright and turning to face them Twilight giggled, nervously and giddily.

Sliding her glasses up her nose she blushed more and gave a beaming smile. “Um… Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!! I’ll admit, the confession and conclusion was super difficult for me to write. I wasn’t sure how it should end, besides them obviously agreeing on a date. How they got to that point was the hard part.  
> This story means so much to me. It took me nearly 2 YEARS to finish and I hope I genuinely sparked something within at least one person. As always, critique and comment! ♥


End file.
